With technological development in various electronic products and multimedia personal computers, the applications of audio jack connectors prevail in the industries described above increasingly. In addition, different kinds of electronic products expand their peripheral equipments, and thereby the demand in performance of audio jack connectors increases as well.
An audio jack connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,885, wherein the electrical switching device includes a first switching terminal and a second switching terminal. A body is adapted to the first switching terminal, which is suspended on an elastic terminal arm adapted on the back of the body. In normal conditions, that is, when there is no butting plug inserted, the second switching terminal contacts with the elastic terminal arm of the first switching terminal. When the elastic terminal arm moves towards the body, the contact with the second switching terminal is broken. Thereby, the switching function is realized. However, there is no element to hold the terminal while butting, the holding ability is low and unstable. Consequently, the electrical conductivity is poor.
Accordingly, it is necessary to design a new electrical connector for overcoming the problems described above.